Liste der von Wandlern verwendeten Ausdrücke
Viele Wandler benutzen auch unter Menschen verbreitete Redensarten und Ausdrücke, allerdings gibt es auch solche, die nur von Wandlern verwendet werden. Diese sind hier aufgelistet. Positive und überraschte Ausrufe Carag * Ach du große Bergspitze * Ach du großes Gewitter (auch von Jack Clearwater verwendet) * Bei allen Gipfeln * Bei allen Gipfeln der Grand Tetons * Bei den sieben Berggipfeln * Beim hüpfenden Wildschwein (auch von Mia verwendet) * Beim großen Gewitter (auch von Holly und Nimca verwendet) * Beim großen Gipfel * Beim großen Wald * Beim tiefsten aller Wälder * Beim wilden Wald * Da beiß mich doch ein Wildschwein * Heiliger Flohbiss * Katzig (auch von Mia und Noemi verwendet) * Waldig Die Delfinclique * Ach du große Qualle (Noah) * Ach du große Welle (Shari) * Bei der großen Welle (Shari, Blue) * Meerig (Shari, Blue) Holly * Ach du großer Kiefernzapfen * Bei der großen Nussheit * Bei der hüpfenden Nuss * Bei der faulen Nuss * Bei der fauligen Nuss * Bei der wurmstichigen Nuss * Nussig Andere * Ach du fauliger Salatkopf (Amber) * Ach du große Prärie (Brandon) * (Ach du) Heilige Krötenpfote (Sierra) * Ach du heiliges Gewölle (Jack Clearwater) * Bei allen Raben (Tikaani) * Bei allen sieben Bergspitzen (Theo) * Bei der großen Strömung (Nola Pelagius) * Bei der modrigen Miesmuschel (Ella) * Bei der räudigen Ratte (Tikaani) * Beim Berggipfel (Arula) * Beim Ei der Königin (Amber) * Beim großen Geweih (Isidore Ellwood) * Beim großen Wasserfall (Frankie) * Da beiß mich doch ein Wiesel (James Bridger) * Erdig (Jasper) * Heiliger Vollmond (Jeffrey) * Wässrig (Sherri Rivergirl) Negative Ausrufe und Beleidigungen Carag * Zu Brandon: ** Huftier-Trampel * Zu Holly: ** Blödhörnchen (auch von Shadow verwendet) ** Horrorhörnchen (auch von Tikaani verwendet) ** Misthörnchen ** Terrorhörnchen * Etwas verkatzen (= vermasseln) * Eulendreck * Eulenkacke * Holzwolle im Kopf haben * Mieser Flohbiss * Morsch im Kopf sein * Nicht mehr alle Krallen an der Pfote haben * Pumakacke * Vom tollwütigen Pfeifhasen gebissen sein Die Delfinclique * Zueinander: ** Glitschiger Schnaufbolzen (Blue) ** Stumpfnase (Shari) * Zu Nox: ** Vorspeise (Shari) * Algenschleim (Shari) * Schlimmer als Muränen und Hurrikans zusammen (Shari) * Unterseeisch (Noah) Ella * Zu Shari: ** Flossentier * Zu Tiago: ** Killerhai * Froschpest * Sich wünschen, man wäre eine klitzekleine Sardine * Zeckenbiss Holly * Zu Carag: ** Mistmieze ** Piss-Puma ** Stinkekater * Zu den Wölfen: ** Dackelsohn ** Hechel- und Sabberbande ** Hinternschnüffler ** Jämmerliche Pelzwurst ** Räudiger Stehpinkler ** Winselgesicht ** Winselpfote (auch von Nell verwendet) * Zu Dorian: ** Blaupelziger Stehpinkler ** Dämliches Flohtaxi * Zu Nell: ** Schlangenfutter * Zu Trudy: ** Flattervieh (auch von Tikaani zu Wing verwendet) * Blödmensch * Hasenhirn * Hohle Nuss * Matsch im Kopf haben * Mistmensch * Mistmolch * Nicht mehr alle Nüsse beisammen haben * Pestbeule * Schleimscheißer * Wurmstichige Nuss Jeffrey * Zu Holly: ** Dreckshörnchen * Zu Nell: ** Eckenscheißer ** Fellhäufchen ** Laufendes Picknick * Zu Shadow: ** Federzecke * Die Tollwut haben * Katzendreck Andere * Algenpest (Leonora) * Baumnager (Brandon zu Holly) * Beißtier (Lucy zu Ralph) * Blöder Pflanzenfresser (Mia zu Theo) * Blöde Speckrollen (Shadow über Bären) * Dämliches Pelztier '''(Brandon zu Carag) * '''Drecksdelfin (Barry zu Shari) * Fischfilet (Tiago zu Barry) * Flossentierchen (Alisha White zu Tiago) * Glibberklumpen (Barry zu Zelda) * Hektikhörnchen (Brandon und Sherri Rivergirl zu Holly) * Heulboje (Nell zu Jeffrey) * Krüppelpfote (Bo zu Carag) * Lahmer Hering (Alisha White zu Tiago) * Laufendes Picknick '''(Jeffrey zu Nell) * '''Mikrige Sardine (Alisha White zu Tiago) * Nackter Affe (Tikaani und Xamber über Menschen) * Panzerwurst (Toco zu Jasper) * Rattenkacke (Nell) * Seuche und Algenpest (Kerwin) * Süßwasserpöbel (Tiago zu Ella und Toco) * Unwölfisch (Bo) Vergleiche Woodwalkers A * Auseinanderfahren wie zwei Streifenhörnchen, die einen Adler bemerkt haben * Aussehen... ** Als hätte man gerade gegen zehn aufgebrachte Mini-Wildschweine gleichzeitig gekämpft ** Wie ein Hase, der schon den heißen Atem eines Wolfs im Nacken spürt B * Brodeln wie ein Geysir D * Das Herz fühlt sich an, als hätte jemand Steine darauf abgeladen * Das Herz fühlt sich an wie ein leeres Schneckenhaus * Das Herz hämmert, als werde man von einer Hundemeute gehetzt * Das Herz in der Brust klopfen fühlen wie ein kleines Tier, das gerne rauswill * Das Herz schrumpelt zusammen wie ein Dörrapfel * Der Gedanke an etwas bohrt sich in den Magen, als hätte man Disteln aus Stahl gefressen * Der Magen fühlt sich an, als würde er gerade zwischen zwei Steinen zusammengepresst * Der Magen fühlt sich schwer an wie ein Stein * Der Schreck durchfährt einen wie ein Blitz eine Fichte * Dick wie ein Baumstamm * Die Angst ist noch kälter als der Schnee * Die Füße kleben am Boden, als wäre man in Honig getreten * Die Gedanken rasen dahin wie ein Blatt, das in einen Wildbach gefallen ist * Die Gedanken schießen durcheinander wie eine Streifenhörnchen-Familie, die einen Greifvogel gesichtet hat * Die Gedanken sieden im Kopf wie Wasser in einem Geysir * Die Gedanken stürzen schwer und scharfkantig wie Felsen auf einen ein * Die Wut brennt in einem wie ein Buschfeuer * Dreinschauen... ** Als hätte jemand einem zum Frühstück einen Teller lebender Kakerlaken angeboten ** Als hätte man gerade in einen Igel gebissen ** Als hätte man jemanden am liebsten gebissen ** Als hätte man sich versehentlich in eine Lache Marderpisse gesetzt ** Als könne man kein Gänseblümchen knicken ** Als würde man am liebsten flauschige Jungkaninchen zum Frühstück fressen ** Wie ein Kaninchen, wenn's donnert ** Wie ein Schaf, wenn's donnert * Dünn wie ein junger Reiher * Dünn wie eine junge Pappel E * Einen Stich im Herzen spüren, als sei eine Wespe durch die Adern geschwommen * Eiskalte Krallen senken sich in die Haut * Etwas bringt ungefähr genauso viel, wie einen Baumstamm abzuschlecken, wenn man Hunger hat * Etwas nehmen, als würde jemand versuchen, einem ein totes Opossum zu geben * Etwas reißt und zerrt am Herzen wie ein hungriges Wiesel F * Fragen hämmern auf einen ein wie Brocken bei einem Steinschlag * Freude und Aufregung brodeln immer wieder in einem hoch wie kleine Geysire * Furcht fließt durch die Adern wie Eiswasser durch einen Bergbach G * Größer als ein Mammutbaum J * Jemanden ansehen... ** Als hätte er einem was von sechsbeinigen Wapitis erzählt ** Als hätte er in Menschengestalt versucht, eine Straßenlaterne zu markieren ** Als hätte er verkündet, dass er als Abendessen ein lebendes Kaninchen will ** Als wäre er ein Hamster mit Tollwut ** Als wäre er ein Hirschkalb mit zwei Köpfen ** Als würde man planen, wie man ihm am besten das Fell abziehen könnte * Jemandes Stimme fegt so schneidend durch den Kopf wie ein Wintersturm R * Reagieren, als hätte einem eine Biene in die Nase gestochen * Rennen... ** Als wäre der Luchs hinter einem her ** Als wäre ein Fuchs hinter einem her ** Wie ein Kaninchen, das von einem Fuchs gejagt wird S * Schlimmer sein als ein Hagelschauer * Schmecken wie verfilztes Gewölle * Schneller sein, als ein Hirsch pupsen kann * Sich anfühlen... ** Als hätte jemand einen Felsbrocken von einem gehoben ** Als versinke das Herz in tiefem Schnee ** Als wäre ein Felsrutsch auf das Herz hinabgepoltert ** Als würde das Herz von tausend Steinen niedergedrückt ** Als würde sich ein kleines Tier in die Eingeweide verbeißen ** Als würde trübes Wasser auf einmal klar ** Wie ein Splitter in der Pfote ** Wie Zecken im Fell * Sich benehmen... ** Als wären die Pfoten am Boden festgefroren ** Wie ein Bison im Gemüsebeet ** Wie ein nervöses Streifenhörnchen * Sich fühlen... ** Als hätte der Blitz in einen eingeschlagen ** Als hätte jemand einen Felsen auf einen fallen lassen ** Als hätte man ein verdorbenes Stück Hirsch gefressen ** Als hätte man Ameisen unter dem Fell ** Als hätte man Steine gefressen ** Als pirsche man gerade der leckersten Beute seines Lebens hinterher ** Als wäre ein Berg auf einen gestürzt ** Als würde irgendein kleines Tier das Herz annagen * Sich im Inneren stauen wie ein Fluss mit Biberdamm * Sich so falsch anfühlen wie Schnee im Sommer * Sich so leicht fühlen, als hätte jemand drei oder vier Bisons von einem heruntergehoben * Sich so leicht fühlen wie ein Löwenzahnsamen * Sich verziehen wie ein verängstigter Maulwurf * So angenehm sein wie eine Pfote in einer Wildererfalle * So angewidert sein, als hätte jemand gerade mit Wolfspipi gegurgelt * So durchsichtig sein wie das Wasser in einem Bergbach * So gerne über etwas reden, wie man sich auf einem Stachelschwein wälzt * So kompliziert sein, wie Ameisen in ihren Bau zurückzustopfen * So plötzlich stehenbleiben, als wäre eine Wildererfalle um die Pfote zugeschnappt * So riesig und unüberwindlich sein wie eine Klippe, die selbst für einen Puma zu steil ist, um sie zu erklettern * So rot werden wie ein Ahornblatt im Herbst * So sicher sein, wie in jedem Jahr der Winter kommt * So starr sein wie ein Baum bei windstillem Wetter * So still sein wie im Wald kurz vor einem Gewitter * So verblüfft sein wie ein Stachelschwein, das sich gerade über eine neue Höhle gefreut und erst dann gemerkt hat, dass leider schon ein Bär drin ist * So verlassen sein wie eine Bärenhöhle im Sommer * So viel mit etwas anfangen können wie ein Kojote mit einem Smartphone * So widerlich sein wie ein Eulengewölle im Frühstück * Still sein wie in den Wäldern von Yellowstone bei zwanzig Grad unter null T * Trocken sein wie das Ohr eines Stachelschweins W * Wachsen wie eine junge Douglasfichte * Wie ein Murmeltier aus seinem Bau herausschießen Seawalkers A * Aussehen wie ein Fisch, dem ein Angler einen Wurm aus Plastik serviert hat D * Das Gesicht schließt sich wie eine Muschel, die einen Feind näher kommen spürt * Die Gedanken schwirren im Kopf herum wie ein aufgeschreckter Fischschwarm S * So sicher wie Ebbe und Flut * So sicher, wie jeden Tag die Flut kommt W * Wegschwimmen, als wäre ein Schwertwal hinter einem her Andere Redewendungen * Die Flossen schwingen (Blue) * Die Mauser kriegen (...falls etwas Unverschämtes passiert) (Jack Clearwater) * Ein Problem federleicht lösen (Shadow) * Hoffentlich wächst da bald Fell drüber (vgl. Hoffentlich wächst da bald Gras drüber) * Im Hirn herumpicken (= angestrengt über etwas nachdenken) (Shadow) * Jemandem das Fell abziehen * Jemandem den Huf halten (Lou) * Jemandem den Schnabel verbieten (Maureen) * Jemandem den Tsunami machen (Shari) * Jemandem die kalte Flosse zeigen (Tiago) * Jemandem die Pfote halten (Jeffrey) * Kätzchenspiel (vgl. Kinderspiel) * Mir fällt ein mittleres Gebirgsmassiv vom Herzen (vgl. Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen) * Möge die Sonne mit dir sein, wohin du auch gehst (Xamber) * Möge die Sonne noch oft für Sie aufgehen (Xamber) * Möge der Mond für euch leuchten * Möge der Wind euch tragen (Jack Clearwater) * Mögen die Strömungen euch tragen (Farryn García) * Sich ins Dornengestrüpp setzen (= sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringen) * Um eine Flossenbreite (vgl. Um Haaresbreite) (Frankie) * passiert, Wenn die Sonne um die Erde kreist und die Ratten anfangen, Tango zu tanzen (= etwas ist sehr unwahrscheinlich) (Derek) * Wenn du den Weg des Lebens gehst, vergiss nicht, die Blumen am Wegesrand zu fressen (Viola) * Wenn du durch den Wald trabst, vergiss nicht, das Kaninchen am Wegesrand zu erlegen (Jeffrey) Maßeinheiten * Baumlänge (≈ 30 m) * Blattlänge (≈ 10 cm, von Baumart abhängig) * Puma-Körperlänge (≈ 2,2 m) * Menschenlänge (≈ 1,7 m) * Mond (≈ 30 Tage) Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Begriffe